I'm Your Shadow
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Shadow and Maria's best friend Alaya try to move on with Maria's death. What happens when Shadow discovers Alaya in the woods one night and how will he react when he learns her secret? ShadowxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, but my OC!**

**This is my first Sonic fic, so be nice, ok?**

* * *

Alone. That is what Shadow has been going through for a long time. Not long since he had felt lonliness since the death of Maria that day when they tried to escape. He wanted her back, but he knew that it was impossible to bring back the dead, no matter what you do. That was what he had always wanted; however, it was until he met her...

Maria's friend from school, Alaya. 17-years old, long brownish blonde hair that go down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and she was not as pretty as Maria, but to the black hedgehog, she was.

Anyway, Shadow was running through the forest for his nightly run, hoping that Eggman would not bother him at this time of evening. He decided to take a break by stopping near a waterfall. He soon sighed as he leaned on the tree, looking up at the nightly sky. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was shining brightly as well. He hasn't even seen Sonic in a while and he seemed to be bored.

"What am I to do at a night like this?" he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Then he heard a splash and that got him to look at the direction of the waterfall where the sound was coming from. There was nothing and then he blinked before he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hearing things. Unfortunately, he was not seeing things. In the water, naked and wet, was none other than Alaya. His face turned to a crimson red when she saw him. Her face was the same before they cried out in shock and turning away from each other in embarrassment.

Soon Shadow asked, "Wh-what are you doing here, Alaya? It is not everyday that I see you like this..."

Alaya spoke, "I always bathe... here. I live in a tree house near here..."

Shadow blinked. _I thought that she would live in a house like any normal human would. Why would she be living in the woods?_ "Don't you go to your house?"

"Well, the truth is... I'm running away from home. If I go back, well..." Alaya put a hand on her chest. "...my parents will verbally abuse me and even beat me. They would also make me starve for a month... That's why I can't go back." She turned to the hedgehog. "You understand, don't you? Being alone with no one to love you and to take care of you..."

The black hedgehog looked down as she was getting her clothes back on. "I see... I'm sorry to hear that..."

Alaya sighed. "Don't feel sorry for me. I do not feel the same for myself as well. It is best for me to live here..."

As she got out of the water, Shadow spoke, "Alaya, is it because they blame you for Maria's death?"

The girl froze. "Don't mention her name... I miss her like you do, but it's time that we should move on..." Then she walked past him. "Come on. I'll take you to my place."

Then the two were walking together and then they soon arrived to Alaya's treehouse soon after. Shadow was glancing at the female once in a while since they were walking in silence. They soon climbed up the rope ladder and when they got inside the treehouse, Alaya brought the rope ladder up and closed the enterance. Shadow leaned on the wall, arms crossed and one leg over the other, looking around.

There were some hay underneath some blankets to make it a mattress and there were some pillows and a puff over it. There was a mini fridge and also a small table. There wasn't a television in sight and there was a window that had a small door to cover it whenever there was rain or a storm occuring. It looked just like an average treehouse.

"You made this yourself?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Sonic helped me..." the girl muttered.

That got Shadow to growl silently, glaring at her softly. "He's your friend, huh?"

Alaya looked at him. "Shadow, I know that you have some hatred towards him, but he is very nice."

Shadow growled, "He may be, but he could also be just using you. Either that or he just wanted you on his side."

"Shadow! He would never! I trust you more than I trust him, ok?!"

That got the hedgehog to lower down his tone. "Why me? He seems more worthy of your friendship than mine."

Alaya soon sighed, sitting on her hay bed. "You seem lonely, you know? I mean you need friends."

"I don't have time for friends, but you were an exception."

"Because I was friends with Maria, right?"

Shadow flinched at this. She was right about this, but he no longer thinks about her like that. He was in love with her for a couple of weeks now, but being the loner he was, he never seemed to have the courage to tell her.

_Could this be my one chance?_ he thought in his mind.

"Shadow, be honest. Is that true?"

The black hedgehog took a deep breath and slowly approached her from where he once was. "It was for a while..."

Alaya soon got confused with this. "What do you mean, Shadow?"

"Alaya..." Shadow soon got over to her and had his hand on top of hers. "I soon realized... that I..."

"Shadow?" the girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"I... uh... I..."

Blushing, Shadow yelled to himself in his mind, _DAMN IT, SHADOW!! TELL HER!!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!! COME ON!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Then, with one deep breath, he soon shouted out, "I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Alaya soon gasped with a huge blush on her face and Shadow's blush was deep red.

Then the girl soon asked, "Do you really mean it?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes! I thought that I only had eyes for Maria until I met you! Ok?! Or does this not get any clear answer for you?"

Alaya blinked. "Um... Well... I am still a little confused. I mean, you are an animal of some sort and I am a human. Don't you think that it would be weird of me to be having a hedgehog as a boyfriend?"

"I don't care about that! Alaya..." Shadow soon had her hand on his cheek. "I want you to love all of me. I want you to love me for being me. Please... I love you..."

He soon leaned in and pressed his lips on her small ones, eyes open. Alaya's were wide before her and Shadow's eyes were closed at the same time. Then she wrapped her arms around him as Shadow wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She moaned as he leaned on her, getting her to lay on her back on the bed. They soon pulled away before they went in for another kiss. After a while, they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes before they were in a loving embrace.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you like being here on Earth?"

Shadow nodded. "I do. If I am going anywhere, I want you to come with me..."

Alaya smiled. "Sure. I would love that... my black hedgehog prince..."

Before long, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms and having smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know. Be sure to review as well, please.**


End file.
